Surat
by Kue Kacang
Summary: Karena Boboiboy percaya, Fang akan kembali. / Dedicated for Melodious of BoiFang and FangBoy 2015 [Prompt 52: Waiting]


**Surat**

 **The Imitation Game** **© Morten Tyldum**

 _ **Dedicated for Melodious of BoiFang and FangBoy 2015**_

 _ **[Prompt 52: Waiting]**_

 **Boys Love! AU! OOC! Many Typo(s)!**

 **[** _Italic:_ _Flashback_ **]**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Boboiboy tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya.

Pertemuannya dengan seorang remaja oriental di taman tiga bulan yang lalu dapat memberikan banyak warna dihidupnya. Waktu itu ia sedang beristirahat sambil memakan beberapa donat lobak merah yang dibelinya. Tanpa diduga seorang remaja berkacamata datang menghampirinya dengan wajah marah.

" _Kembalikan donat lobak merah milikku, dasar pencuri!"_

 _Boboiboy terkejut—tentu saja. Seingatnya, ia mendapatkan donat ini dengan membelinya secara legal di toko kue tadi, ia membayarnya, dan ia juga tidak diteriaki oleh pemilik toko. Jadi, apa yang membuat remaja di depannya meneriakinya pencuri?_

" _Aku yang lebih dulu melihatnya, tapi kau yang membelinya. Itu sama saja tindak pencurian!"_

' _Oh, orang ini hanya terlalu terobsesi pada donat lobak merah', pikirnya singkat._

Dan sejak saat itu, entah karena apa mereka menjadi akrab dengan caranya sendiri—bertengkar. Tak jarang juga mereka bisa berbicara normal seperti teman pada umumnya. Hanya saja, kebersamaan mereka lebih sering diisi oleh pertengkaran. Namun anehnya, pertengkaran demi pertengkaran yang terjadi malah membuat mereka lebih dekat.

" _Apa yang sedang kau baca, Fang?"_

" _Ini? Oh—ini buku panduan tentang kriptografi."_

" _Kriptografi?"_

" _Semacam sandi untuk menyampaikan pesan rahasia agar tidak diketahui oleh orang lain."_

" _Apa bedanya dengan berbicara? Maksudku, orang-orang mengatakan sesuatu yang lain untuk menyembunyikan maksud aslinya. Jadi, apa bedanya?"_

" _Aku rasa kau akan tertarik dengan ini, Boboiboy. Ingin membacanya?"_

Hari-hari selanjutnya berjalan seperti biasanya, ditambah dengan pertukaran surat yang berisi sandi-sandi kriptografi. Semua itu dilakukan selain untuk mengasah kemampuan mereka, juga untuk mengungkapkan hal-hal yang bagi mereka sulit diucapkan secara lisan. Dan dengan bertambahnya cara mereka berinteraksi, membuat Boboiboy merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Perasaan bahagia yang begitu memuncah.

 **Ia meyukai Fang.**

(Dan ia akan mengungkapkannya besok—tentu dengan kriptografi)

Jadi pada keesokan harinya, ia sudah menyiapkan surat miliknya.

" _Besok, aku akan kembali ke China selama dua minggu untuk menemui ayahku. Tidak akan lama."_

 _Pernyataan mutlak dari remaja di sampingnya itu membuat ia mengurungkan niat untuk menyampaikan suratnya. 'Mungkin nanti saat Fang kembali', pikirnya. Dan sisa sore itu mereka habiskan dengan pertengkaran seperti biasa._

Dua minggu telah terlewati dan Fang tak kunjung datang. Seingatnya Fang bukan tipikal orang yang tidak menepati janji. 'Mungkin ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu di kampung halamannya', pikir Boboiboy mencoba optimis.

Dan hari-hari selanjutnya Boboiboy habiskan dengan menunggu kepulangan Fang. Bahkan sebuah berita tentang kecelakaan pesawat China yang hendak menuju Malaysia tidak membuatnya berhenti menunggu remaja bersurai ungu itu. Bahkan ketika Tok Aba memberitahukan bahwa ada nama Fang yang tertera disana sebagai salah satu korban yang meninggal disana, ia tetap menunggu.

Boboiboy tetap pada pendiriannya. Karena ia percaya, remaja itu akan kembali. Dan _Fang_ yang tertera di sana bukanlah Fang yang ia maksud. Bukan remaja berkacamata ungu itu. Bukan sosok penggila donat lobak merah itu. Bukan remaja yang akan menerima kriptografi darinya. Dan Boboiboy akan terus menunggu kepulangannya. Hingga ia bisa memberikan surat kecilnya itu.

 _ **P ZQAE TQR, Fang.**_

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/n** : Setelah menulis ini, entah kenapa saya merasa kejam. Abisnya pas saya nonton The Imitation Game pas bagian Mr. Turing kecil nunggu Mr. Christopher kecil pulang malah kebayang Fang sama Boboiboy. Mana pas Mr. Turing kecil tau kalo Mr. Christopher kecil meninggal itu _**nyesss**_ banget kan sakitnya sampe saya nangis.

Yaudah, inti sebenernya sih ini cuma fanfik balas dendam atas kematian Mr. Alan Turing yang (katanya) gara-gara terapi hormon sialan (waktu itu homoseksual itu haram) dan saya ikut sertakan dalam event ini /ditendang

Salam hangat berbalut cokelat panas,

Ren.


End file.
